


I Can Make You An Honest Man

by QueerOnTilMorning



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Costumes, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, This is dumb and I am dumb for writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/pseuds/QueerOnTilMorning
Summary: Richie talks Eddie into a couple's Halloween costume, then gets a little carried away.





	I Can Make You An Honest Man

The costume is Richie's idea, but Eddie agrees right away. Although Richie kind of doesn't notice and keeps going with his prepared speech. "Your end will be super easy," he says. "You don't have to do any hair and makeup, and it's so perfect, I mean, I'm skinny and weird-looking, and you're hot and… you know, hot."

"Beep beep, dude," Eddie groans. "I already said yes."

"Wait, seriously?" He thought that was going to be a much harder sell. Eddie doesn't usually do revealing clothing.

But Eddie grins. "It sounds fun. And you're obviously excited about it." His voice is a little suggestive, which isn't fair, because Richie doesn't even have a hard-on right now. Or, well. He didn't.

"Actually," Eddie goes on, "I might still have my old costume."

"Pardon the fuck out of me?"

How this didn't come up before Richie will never understand, but it turns out Eddie used to go to the Rocky Horror Picture Show semi-regularly during his wild college years. Several minutes of searching, though, turns up no trace of his gold Rocky briefs. "Probably got rid of them before I moved in with Myra."

"I'll buy you more," Richie promises, kissing his neck. "I'll buy you a thousand pairs of shiny little shorts."

"Why would I need a thousand pairs?"

Richie grins, because it's just what he hoped Eddie would say. "So I can tear every single one of them off you with my teeth," he says, and then it's at least an hour before either of them thinks about Halloween again.

Richie absolutely did not expect that his costume would be as intriguing to Eddie as Eddie's is to him, but it turns out that shopping for a corset takes like three times longer than it should when your boyfriend keeps dragging you into the dressing room to shove his hands down your fishnet tights.

"I had no idea this would be your thing," Richie whispers with his back pressed up against a mirror, and Eddie whispers back "You just look so slutty," and after that they're not allowed to come back to that store. Belatedly, it occurs to Richie to ask Beverly to make him a custom corset, and she agrees right away, because maternity leave is, she explains, so fucking boring.

Richie tries to watch the movie to get his Frank N. Furter Voice right, but it turns out that without a theatre full of gays yelling at the screen, he finds it kind of off-putting. He doesn't know why, exactly, but Tim Curry makes him uncomfortable. It's as though he reminds Richie of someone he'd rather not think about. After a few minutes, he turns the film off. It doesn't matter, anyway; the outfit Bev makes kicks so much ass that no one will care if he can do the Voice.

They're keeping a low profile for Halloween, just a mellow party at Bill's with the rest of the Losers, no paparazzi. Still, Richie needs the world to know how great their couple costume turned out. "Let's do a video," he urges Eddie. "Before you fuck up my lipstick."

"Who says I'm going to fuck up your lipstick?" Eddie says, but he gives in when Richie pouts.

First, Richie poses on the stairs in his fishnets and high heels. Eddie takes a few pictures, including a close-up of Richie's thigh in his garter belt, which is the one Richie chooses to post on Instagram with the caption "live in 5min."

Then he makes a production of making sure Eddie's shorts are adjusted correctly, running his fingers slowly over the waistband until Eddie grabs his wrist and looks him in the eyes with his not-even-slightly-teasing face. "Richie," he says in a low voice, "if you keep doing that, your costume is coming off and it's not going back on." Christ, that's tempting. But no, first he has to show off Bev's hard work. And Eddie's hard… abs.

Finally, Richie starts the Instagram video. "Happy Halloween from the galaxy of Transylvania," he says in his mediocre Frank Voice. "I just wanted to offer my fans a tasty treat." He turns the camera to pan slowly over Eddie, who looks both flattered and a little uncomfortable. Eddie doesn't love how much Richie shares on social media, as carefully curated as it is. He prefers to stay far away from the spotlight. But sometimes Richie just needs to brag.

"God, isn't he gorgeous?" says Richie, turning the camera back to face himself. "Would you believe someone this sexy is also incredibly smart and brave and kind? It's honestly unfair. He'd be superhuman if it weren't for his terrible taste in men."

"Richie," Eddie admonishes, but Richie keeps going.

"I swear, I'm so fucking lucky it's criminal," he says. "He even went along with this costume, which was a totally blatant ploy to get him shirtless. I could spend a lifetime telling you how much I love this man and it wouldn't be enough." Richie catches his breath. "Hey," he adds, "that's an idea."

Eddie's eyes are wide. Shocked? Happy? Richie can't seem to stop.

"Hey Eds, can I spend a lifetime telling you how much I love you?" he asks. "Will you marry me?"

"Richie, turn the fucking camera off," Eddie hisses.

Shit. Shit. He's gone too far. Trashmouth, you asshole, he thinks furiously. You knew better.

Eddie grabs the phone out of his hand and turns it off, and it's just the two of them, standing in their living room, staring at each other.

"I'm sorry," Richie says miserably. "I shouldn't have said that. I just…"

Eddie looks up at him, and Richie realizes to his utter horror that Eddie has tears in his eyes. "You know I don't like that shit, Richie," he says angrily. "I don't want our lives on the internet. I know it's part of the deal with you being famous, but I never signed up to be a celebrity. I just want you."

Richie knows. He knows, and he feels so fucking stupid. "I'm so sorry, Eds," he says again, helplessly. He's ruined it, like he always does. He could punch himself in his idiot mouth. Of course Eddie doesn't want to marry him.

Eddie sighs. "Have you been planning that for a while?"

Richie laughs without amusement. "Of course not," he says. "If I'd thought about it for three seconds I would have realized it was a terrible idea. I should have done it quietly. On a private beach or something."

"Yeah, you should," says Eddie.

"If I had--" Richie hates the desperate note in his voice "--would you have said yes?"

The corner of Eddie's mouth twitches. "Yes."

Richie breathes out. Maybe there's still hope. Maybe he can have another chance. "Can I try again sometime?"

"No, dickhead," says Eddie, but before Richie has a chance to set himself on fire and die, he rushes to add, "I mean yes, like yes. Like I'll marry you."

Richie stares.

"I'm pissed about your stupid public proposal," says Eddie, "but so fucking what? I'm always pissed at you for something. I want you to keep pissing me off forever."

"Are you for real?"

"God, you're an idiot," says Eddie. "Get over here."

They don't make it to the Halloween party after all. But much later, when the lipstick is long gone and the fishnets are ruined, Eddie allows Richie to take a single close-up photograph of their interlaced fingers, where rings will eventually go. They have a long discussion (maybe more like an argument) about what the caption should be, but finally settle on "He said yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a couple's costume for Richie and Eddie and then I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
